Spandex Clad and Superhuman
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Challenge from LynnGryphon Gundam WingxNauto crossover Oneshot, HeeroxLee, spandex and superhuman strength, humourcrack, PWP. Slash of course. AUAR,Yaoi


**"Spandex Clad and Superhuman" **

_Abby Ebon_

* * *

Authors Note: Or "Why Abeo Isn't Ever Forgiving Lynn, _EVER_! Oh, Cookies You Say - Coming Lynn!"

For the sake of my sanity; **Heero is 22, Lee is 20**.

**_LynnGryphon's Idea; _**

**_G_**_undam Wing/**N**auto_ crossover- Oneshot, Heero/Lee, spandex and superhuman strength, humour/crack, PWP. **Slash** **of** **_course_**.

* * *

Heero, when he thought of it, really didn't know _how_ he came to be in a forest – it was not often the blue eyed pilot found him self in such a situation. Especially since his last memory was of being surrounded by buildings and whirling lights.

That's right, after the end of the war – Heero had gotten good and drunk, and he was quite sure he had not wondered very far from those buildings.

Regardless, he, the perfect soldier, was lost.

He was going to _kill_ Duo.

Why? Because, _somehow_, everything that happened to Heero Yuy was because of Duo Maxwell – it was one of the surest facts of his life that Heero knew – and, reluctantly, admitted to.

Yes – Heero Yuy was going to kill his 'best friend'. Mind you – though Heero was the perfect soldier and had yet to die – Duo claimed to be the God of Death itself, so, Heero supposed, he had to find a way to kill Death…

He was going to do it with as much frilly-pink-stuff as he could – a laptop, and his beloved handgun. That is – if he could _find_ the bloody thing… He was fairly sure that wherever it had gone, Duo was, once again, responsible.

He glanced around at the surrounding forest – not far off was the small pool of water, fed by an underground spring. He had wanted to get to it for two reasons – one to get the taste out of his mouth, and another to wash – you'd need it too, after trooping around in a forest for nearly two days.

After striping, he descended into the spring; he was surprised to find it had relatively warm water. Heero took a plant he knew to produce a soapy residue and washed – he didn't notice, as he tilted his neck back to get his shoulder, the water running down his back, that he was being watched.

"Hey! You! Are you lost?" A voice yelled from behind him, Heero tensed – _no one_ had ever snuck up on the perfect soldier, and lived to tell of it. Heero, never the less, calmed himself, turning to see the young man who stood before him.

He wore Heero's favorite color – green, and had black hair and dark brown eyes. Heero found himself strangely attracted to the young man, had anyone asked him, Heero would have told them it was the left-over rum talking.

"Yes." Heero answered him after a tensed silence.

"Oh, that's too bad, I am too – may the power of shining youth guide us!" The young man cried out. Heero did not react, and the other seemed to pout at this – though, this was because Heero was too used to such odd exclamations from Duo – he did, however, think the young man pouted very in a very…_yummy_ way…

Heero 'hned' and didn't protest when the man walked closer to him – seemingly emotionlessly, Heero, finished washing, put his loose green tank top and tight spandex shorts back on; while he bent to tie his shoes – Heero took note of his companion. The first thing (as the young man had, upon realizing Heero's intent, quickly turned around) Heero noticed was his firmly muscled ass.

Two twin firm globes of flesh – covered by spandex, which, Heero knew, would tighten with each flex of muscle, and each step taken. Heero, made horny by the strong drinks he had had the night before, wondered what his hand would feel like on that firm ass, or _other_ parts of his body. In his musings, Heero missed what the other had said.

"Hn?" Heero grunted, looking up, and the man sighed - resigned, and spoke again.

"I said, my name is Rock Lee, and you are…?" The man – Lee, asked, eyes roaming over Heero's body – apparently he liked what he saw, for, as Heero knew – spandex didn't leave much to the imagination.

The simple fact that the man had seen his nude just moments before added to Heero's conclusion.

"Heero Yuy." He answered, his voice monotone as he took in the sight of Lee's hardening length, then flicked his eyes back on Lee's face; Lee's eyes flicked away, a small blush creeping over his cheeks.

Heero, upon noticing this, smirked, and stood from his kneeled position; swiftly, Heero stepped into Lee's personal space, Heero's hand touching the other's wrist – Lee's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes growing wide.

"W-what are you going to do?" Lee asked, stuttering while blushing, Heero leaned down, his lips brushing the shell of Lee's ear as he spoke.

"Overpower you…" He murmured, and Lee shivered, shaking his head.

"That's impossible; my teacher is the great and powerful ninja, Mighty Guy! The blaze of youth gleams from his shinning teeth and –" Lee would have continued, but Heero's mouth had descended onto Lee's - and Lee, quite overwhelmed, whimpered.

Heero, feeling intently possessive, flicked his tongue over Lee's bottom lip, and upon Lee's parting it, Heero mapped the other man's mouth – testing his control. He was not disappointed when, coming to his senses, Lee shoved him back, but Heero grabbed him and falling down on him, Lee felt Heero's hardened length, and blushed, a rather charming shade of crimson.

Heero, enjoying the sensation, arched his hips up against Lee's length, and Lee shuddered but, not one to be taken lightly, Lee attempted to prove the power of youth--in 'wrestling'.

Heero, somewhat amused by this, reached around and griped Lee's ass, which made the youth cry out in need then bite his bottom lip. He wasted no time in twisting them around so he was on top – and Lee, feeling Heero's length pressed against his own, whimpered, tempted to widen his legs, and let Heero have him.

But, his eyes narrowing, he remembered that he could not be so easily taken – so while Heero kissed him, Lee turned.

Heero – sensing what Lee was going to do, twisted them in such a way that Lee lay prone underneath him. His spandex pants pulled to his knees, Lee froze when he felt Heero's naked, hardened length pressed against the cleft of his ass. Lee shivered under the weight of the older male.

For the first time in his life, Lee let himself be overpowered, _taken_ by a stranger he had found on the outskirts of Leaf. Heero groaned, and took the younger man's offer – taking him inch by inch, slow, he was surprised to find that Lee's entrance was slick with lube and slightly stretched.

"Do you play with yourself, Lee?" Heero groaned into Lee's ear, his length pressing against the others special spot, sending Lee writhing under him. Heero pushed himself in the rest of the way, and paused, his breath rushing in and out against Lee's shoulder.

"Yes..." Lee whispered, answering Heero, whimpering when Heero groaned and bit into his shoulder, Lee's breath hissing out of clenched teeth as Heero fisted his length, and then _moved_ inside him.

Heero, seeing that Lee could take it – and did, indeed, show signs of _wanting_ it – went faster, harder – driving himself into Lee. Lee whimpered behind bitten lips, as Heero fucked him, loving the feeling of Heero's swollen cock inside him.

Heero, in the act of marking Lee, moaned into his skin as he took him – his hips driving into Lee's as his climax hit. Lee whined as his climax took him, and, as Heero slipped out of him, Lee curled around Heero, sighing – content.

"Well..?" Heero mused smugly, ruffling Lee's hair. Lee shared a knowing smile with him.

"Yeah, you are _superhuman_, Hee-kun; come on, lets get home – Trowa promised ramen, and we won't get any if Duo and Naruto have their way." Lee warned, wincing as he started to get up.

Heero glanced around the clearing, and then frowned.

"You _weren't_ lost?" Heero asked – Lee laughed, and Heero didn't complain much when he had to follow Lee home – watching Lee's ass was one of the perks of Heero's new life, usually he enjoyed the finish of the day… with a heated kiss of climax.

* * *

The End…

* * *


End file.
